


Far Away

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [18]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: FREEDOM!, Gen, angst with a lil fluff, like a sprinkle of fluff, you gotta squint for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: “It’s Connor. Got Franks, Lawrence, Campbell, and Flynn with me. We’ll meet you at the airport.”





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is from magicalmonsterhero on tumblr

The drone of cars is a melancholy thing. The patter of rain as it bombs the car with little effect and slips languidly downwards, the murmur of people on the streets as they pass by with colourful umbrellas aloft. The sky was grey and devoid of anything happy and yet there was an air of peacefulness in this buzzing city.

At least, outside was peaceful, inside the car Wally and Sammy bickered to and fro. Wally being the instigator (as is his calling in life, “a pest” Sammy would put it) as per usual, slowly building up Sammy’s temper id the fat vein on his forehead was anything to go by. Susie sat silently in the front seat, fingers rubbing over her knuckles as she stared distantly into the downpour, the beep of horns or the drum of rain barely registering to her senses. Shawn made idle work of his fingernails, biting them and spitting the torn bits away, occasionally shouting at Wally to leave off Sammy or to ask Thomas if they were there yet.

Thomas was about to turn around and shout at everyone before his phone buzzed. He picked it up and for a moment only static answered him. The car fell silent, Sammy now sending death glares to Wally as the man perked forwards to listen in on the phone call.

“Who is this?” the voice asks, buzzing with each syllable. Wally puzzled over who it could be, Shawn offering up a few names but none seemed to fit.

“It’s Connor. Got Franks, Lawrence, Campbell, and Flynn with me. We’ll meet you at the airport.” He roughly answers and hangs up. 

“Who was that?” Wally pipes up.

“Are they gonna help us?” Shawn echoes.

“Why are we going to an airport??” Sammy loudly demands.

Susie sends a wary look Thomas’s way before gazing back out the window. “Someplace far away” she helpfully answers.

“Exactly” Thomas plainly states. Someplace far, far away, where even Joey’s evil clutches couldn’t reach.

“Yes but where exactly?” Sammy grouches, not one for the unknown.

“Somewhere safe, now stop asking me questions!” Thomas growls out. It had been hard enough just rounding up these guys, let alone the others he had doubtless missed. He’d them all somewhere safe. He promised he would. Driving a car full of sad sacks wasn’t helping his tension though.

Catching his foul mood, Susie turns the dial on the radio, a soft yet sweet song playing. She gently sings along, watching the passing sights. The rest of the employee’s start to relax at her singing and before long have dozed off. 

“Hey Tommy?” Shawn quietly asks so as not to wake his snoozing companions, “thanks fer getting us outta there...” 

“Hmmm” is Thomas’s only reply as he focuses on his driving, occasionally looking back on his friends sleeping forms. Heh, seems Franks and Sammy have gotten mighty close, the two slouched against one another and snoring. 

“Only a little longer…” Thomas whispers to himself, as city lights pass behind them and the airport comes into view.

**Author's Note:**

> heya!  
> did ya like this fic??  
> if ya did please leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
